


Weird Science

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Weird Science [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cybertron, Experimentation, For Science!, Gen, M/M, Prisoner of War, Wartime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: As the need for Shockwave's expertise increases, he intends to pull ahead of his workload with an assistant. While his new laboratory partner wasn't the obvious choice, it's in Shockwave's nature to use all assets to their fullest. Thundercracker is no exception: jets have useful traits, and Shockwave is imaginative.Thundercracker doesn't entirely understand his new assignment, or the new commanding officer that comes with it. However, the war is on, and if he can do something other than sit with his thumbs up his afterburners he's all for it. It's about time someone saw him, even if that someone is Shockwave.*Updates Thursdays / Additional works in this 'series' are Explicit Chapters for the main work.*
Relationships: Shockwave/Thundercracker (Transformers), Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Weird Science [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Requisitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you need something, contact the mech who can get you anything.

:: _Request: laboratory partner. Denied._ ::

The message came in immediately after he sent the requisition, and Shockwave immediately sent the same form back.

:: _Request: laboratory partner. Denied._ ::

And again. The scientist continued to work on his notes as he handled the rejection; under normal circumstances he could do all this work himself. He did not require a lab partner. As the war continued, requiring more creative solutions to increasingly difficult problems, Shockwave found himself spread thin. Currently, conditions were acceptable. At this rate he would be overwhelmed by the work within the lunar cycle. At minimum he needed someone who could keep the lab clean and tidy while he managed his experiments; it was not an unreasonable request.

However. It would benefit the entire Decepticon cause if he could obtain someone more than a janitorial aid. Pausing, Shockwave realized he did not get an immediate rejection on the last request. It was the blip of a thought before he continued sorting through the notes, sorting the data into graphs and output that Soundwave could explain coherently to Megatron.

:: _Shockwave. Explain, request: laboratory partner._ :: Excellent. A personal response.

:: _Greetings, Soundwave. I require a laboratory partner to continue the efforts of the Decepticon Science Division. At minimum, an assistant. Consider, someone who can enhance my research. It will bring the Decepticon Science Division ahead of the curve in our need for development._ :: Especially since Shockwave was the bulk of the DSD.

The silence between his explanation and a response was filled by rendering and finalizing the presentation data, finally sending it to Soundwave. Files received. Megatron should be elated by what the data meant. Turning, the scientist began walking to one of his benches to continue an experiment that he had previously abandoned but which had the potential to be useful in light of the war’s path. Signal dampeners for communications had been used throughout the war, but if he could get these dampeners to work on Cybertronians directly and not just the signals -

:: _Send list of potential list of laboratory partner candidates._ ::

Done.

:: _Lord Megatron will assign your new lab partner. Expected fulfillment: within the lunar cycle._ ::

:: _Acknowledged._ ::

Shockwave set a reminder in case the deadline passed without fulfillment, then picked up the basic dampener from the bench and studied it. Making it more sensitive was only the start; with any luck, he could fine-tune it to a specific radius, to keep Decepticons from being effected once the gift was dropped on the enemy. Shockwave found himself bothered by the concept. There should be a better way. Briefly, he wondered if omitting the basic truth that a good laboratory partner would bring fresh optics to old experiments would work against him in Megatron’s selection process.

Only time would tell. Expectations were set high for Shockwave, and he would succeed.


	2. New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a change in scenery is all a mech needs to realize they never wanted one at all.

Few things in the lab were his to begin with. It made packing simple, when his transfer orders came through. Thundercracker had a single case, and all that was going into it was his maintenance kit. It hadn’t been that long ago he’d had an apartment, a high-rise with other fliers of his caliber; then everything changed. The only thing he had left from that time was a small collection of polishing cloths. They disappeared from sight before he flicked the latches closed.

“You’re _glad_ to be leaving aren’t you.”

He knew the voice, who it was, but Thundercracker looked over anyways, optics briefly dimming before he ex-vented. “Starscream doesn’t need my help, and even when he _does_ , he doesn’t let me help. So - yes,” Thundercracker stood straight, looking Skywarp in the optic with a smile. “I’m glad to serve the Decepticon cause anywhere I can be of use.”

Grinning, Skywarp leaned off the wall and strode in, reaching one claw out to trace over edge paneling on Thundercracker’s closest wing, and laughing when the mech shivered. “And what about me? Shockwave’s base is on the other side of Cybertron, and I’m stuck here with the rest of the fliers.” On Starscream’s base, as the best scout Air Commander Starscream had. Only a brilliant schemer like that could convince Megatron to be both Air Commander and ranking in the Science Division, though most of his experiments were on flier upgrades. “Well if you won’t say it I will. I’ll miss you,” Skywarp leaned in, vibrating the air near Thundercracker’s audial with the words.

Reaching to catch Skywarp’s chin between his fingers, Thundercracker smiled and turned to kiss him gently. Too gently for Skywarp, he knew, but if he gave the dark colored flier everything he wanted where was the chase? “Please. Like even Soundwave could prevent you from visiting once in awhile, and being back home again before evening energon.” The truth of his skills thrilled Skywarp’s engine to a thrumming purr, though he couldn’t reach Thundercracker’s lips for a more thorough kiss. Tempting shades of black and purple shivering while he gripped Skywarp’s face, reminding him of the last time he’d felt those wings beneath him.

“Ah. I need to get going, or I’ll be late.” He didn’t have Skywarp’s airspeed, but Thundercracker did have a deadline. Stopping for a romp now would break it, and he had enough pride to prevent that.

Huffing, Skywarp stepped back. His palm was cold where Skywarp had been. “I suppose I’ll let you go. But you’ll have to comm sometimes. Tell me how bored you are, so I can tell you how bored I am. Tell each other ghost stories, share rumors, laugh at the Autobots. Listen to each other touch ourselves.” He grinned again when that finally got a laugh from Thundercracker.

“I’ll miss you too, Skywarp,” the blue bomber relented, reaching to cup his clawed fingers around Skywarp’s arm, sliding it gently down. “But I really do have to go. Don’t be a stranger,” Thundercracker asked, the steel in his voice softening as their hands brushed together as their claws briefly tangled. “It’s just a war, and when it’s over, we can do whatever we want.” Skywarp hummed, looking about as convinced as Thundercracker felt; but it couldn’t last forever, even if they couldn’t see the end. “Don’t say goodbye.” Picking up his case, Thundercracker strode out.

To his credit and Thundercracker’s relief, Skywarp didn’t.

Outside, the skies awaited him. A suggested flight path had been transmitted with his orders, though it couldn’t account for how quickly the face of the war on Cybertron changed. Ultimately it didn’t matter: the Autobots had few fliers, usually busy with bigger problems than a lone Decepticon jet. As long as he flew high enough, chances of the ‘Bots damaging or capturing him were slim. Thundercracker was fast enough, with a heavy arsenal, and did better on hit-and-runs than a stand-up fight. Once the major Autobot cities had been laid to waste, his perceived usefulness had run out. To that end he’d been stuck in Starscream’s labs until his skills were called on, while other Decepticons graced the front line.

 _Infuriating_ wasn’t the right word, but it was close to the emotion. _Acceptance_ followed once it was clear Starscream valued him far more in the lab than in the field. Even the janitorial services Starscream used him for were better than running drills all day, waiting to be useful. If he could have kept up with Skywarp, things would be different.

Thundercracker landed at the coordinates Shockwave had transmitted, and felt his faceplates crease. The warehouse was half stripped of its walls - material, for the war effort - and inside all he saw was a single reinforced elevator. Extra large, for supply carts he presumed, with a secure communications unit installed by the door.

Lovely.

Strolling into the half-naked framework, Thundercracker pressed the ringer and waited for an answer. The camera remained unblinking, without an indicator light. He’d heard about the DSD chief science officer’s paranoia, but had no reason to put stock into it until now. Thundercracker didn’t care, so long as it didn’t exceed Starscream’s vanity. Silence filled the lull, and for a moment he wondered if Shockwave wasn’t home. Or maybe he’d gone offline unexpectedly, and Thundercracker could return to his fellow fliers.

The elevator opened, one, two, three sets of doors before Thundercracker could walk in, impressed with the interior capacity of the elevator in spite of the reinforced shell that made it look larger than it was. The doors closed, and the seeker found himself sinking through the layers of Cybertron to a new chapter in his life.

It felt like going backwards. Into the Pit, instead of crawling out. Wasn’t that how the legend went? One lone mech, crawling out of the Pit of Cybertron to start a life on the surface. Thundercracker and his ilk had evolved beyond that, taking flight over the surface! Clearly superior. Now war was bringing him down, back into the Pit.

Disgusting.

Cybertron had a _perfectly_ serviceable sky and plenty of open ground that looked up to it, and here he was, made to serve beneath the crust. No sky. No open view. Just rock, and metal. His wings shivered in horror, processor imagining the strata layer by layer, billions of years of Cybertron’s development in the form of an elevator drawing him back to the dark ages. Literally, he realized, when the door opened and the dim lighting encouraged Thundercracker’s claustrophobia.

Stepping in, Thundercracker almost walked into his new commanding officer. No one told him Shockwave was so _short_. Thick though, and the cannon on his arm caught the flier’s immediate attention. This was not a grounder to be trifled with.

“I appreciate your prompt response to my summons,” the austere mech stated. “You have been requisitioned to assist me in my scientific efforts. All tools are at your disposal. Your berth is there,” Shockwave motioned with his cannon towards the most uncomfortable looking slab against a far wall, next to a bare shelf. For personals, Thundercracker presumed. “When you have finished unpacking your belongings, find me. We have work to accomplish.”

That was it. His welcome. Shockwave was already walking away.

Turning to look at the bare berth, Thundercracker walked over to put the case down, popping it open. It wasn’t much, but it was all he had left, and slag if he wasn’t going to display his meager belongings proudly. He took every care, pulling the items out, arranging them on the shelf. It took a couple of tries until they were arranged in a fashion pleasing to his optics. Closing the case, he knelt to put it on the bottom shelf, and stood to seek out Shockwave.

The mech was at a work bench, fiddling with an old signal dampener. So this was it? _This_ is what he’d been tapped for? Thundercracker thought Shockwave was research and development, not a nostalgic tech collector. If this was his new post, the next few vorns were going to _drag_.


	3. Collaborate and Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good lab partner unplugs the Bunsen burner. A great lab partner takes notes. An excellent lab partner...

Thundercracker proved himself a reliable asset on the first solar cycle. He dedicated himself to each task provided, and once completed he came to Shockwave seeking further work. When his established work cycles were done, Thundercracker went to his section of the lab and didn’t interfere with Shockwave’s work cycles. They did not immediately begin working together, which fit his expectations. Thundercracker would need time to acclimate to this environment before contributing.

In that time, Shockwave continued to switch through projects, pausing only to consume energon or recharge as necessary. There were improvements to be made to several of the projectile weapon styles he designed for the Decepticons, as well as his own cannon. The motion trackers needed improvement, along with the Nemesis’ engines, which could be more powerful and less consumptive.

Plans were drawn up, bench tests completed. Improvements made, research data drawn up and sent to Soundwave. On approval, instructions for implementation were sent. The Decepticons had all the trained machinists and mechanics necessary to utilize the blueprints. Shockwave did not leave his laboratory without Megatron’s explicit order, and hadn’t since the leveling of Kaon.

Of course, as time passed and those projects ebbed, there was the renewed matter of the signal dampener.

No. Not a dampener, this was a signal jammer. The ultimate goal was to cut off all Autobot communication, not weaken it, or make it intermittent. Understanding that helped Shockwave consolidate the goals of the project, and it settled comfortably into his processor. Expected. All Shockwave’s successful projects reached this point before proceeding to the prototype and experimentation stages.

Shockwave noted one difficulty. In order to successfully experiment with a prototype, which he would have done within a stellar cycle, the prototype would need to have rudimentary protocols for determining Autobot from Decepticon. Shockwave could not offer a prototype to a Decepticon soldier for field tests if it did could not differentiate the mech carrying it, from the mechs it intended to affect. Doing so would defeat the purpose of the project and put a Decepticon soldier in fruitless danger.

This was not about improvements. Shockwave was building a new tool for the war, which had the potential to change the outcome, more so than a weapons race.

“Why not just provide shielding for the mech carrying the device.”

Looking over and up, Shockwave saw Thundercracker staring over his shoulder at the console in front of him, reading the notes and design. Excellent. The question showed forward thinking and familiarity, though this outpaced Shockwave’s expectations for collaboration by several stellar cycles. “Initially perhaps. However, the ultimate goal is to make this tool accessible to any Decepticon for use. It would be more effort than the project is potentially worth, to have to specialize mechs for its use. Additionally,”

“Additionally, you’d have to factor in the strategy,” Thundercracker rubbed his chin with a frown. “Yeah, that’d be a problem. Can’t have your mechs attacking an area where they can’t communicate with each other. You’d either have to shield all of them, or train them specially to run silent. Literally.” The blue flier looked down at Shockwave, then back at the screen. “Do you really think that Decepticons and Autobots are different enough to make something like this work?”

Shockwave did not have an answer, yet. “I know that the only way to find out will be to experiment with the device. I have come to realize this experiment will require subjects.”

Thundercracker’s vocalizer clicked. “Test subjects. An Autobot, and a Decepticon flier.” When Shockwave remained silent at the conclusion, Thundercracker explained. “A flier is most likely to carry one of these devices, right? Either deploying it or maintaining a radius in order to keep the Autobot signals offline while the front line moves in and takes advantage of the situation. I mean, you _could_ have a grounder move in with one, but if the Autobots figured out who it was that mech would be targeted, and if they manage to take the device out with them, it won’t matter. Where a flier has a much better chance of evading Autobot fire,” he concluded. “And they can deploy it to provide cover, and not just an advancing blanket of silence.”

Noting his laboratory partner’s observations, Shockwave nodded. “Then to begin, one Autobot, and one Decepticon flier. Do you have someone in mind.” The speed with which Thundercracker came to the conclusion gave Shockwave an impression.

“I do,” Thundercracker agreed. “For the flier. Not for the Autobot. You don’t happen to keep any locked up down here, do you?”

The smile on Thundercracker’s faceplates met with an unblinking red optic. “No. However, I still receive reports on Autobot movements and current base locations. I can formulate a plan. You will have to retrieve the Autobot in question for me.” That was non-negotiable, due to his standing orders from Megatron. Even for his experiments, Shockwave was not to leave his laboratory. “I am certain you will appreciate having time outside the laboratory.”

Surprise flickered on Thundercracker’s faceplates. Perhaps the flier thought that Shockwave did not know basics about his laboratory partner’s frame and processor patterns. “Fliers do not appreciate closed spaces and prefer the open air,” he cited, and saw the jet’s faceplates relax. This would strengthen their working relationship.

“Right,” Thundercracker followed up. “Well, let me know when you’ve got the data put together. I’ll put in a communication to Skywarp now.”

“And his commanding officer,” Shockwave stated.

Thundercracker paused and looked back to Shockwave with a frown. “Shouldn’t you be sending that communication, being the chief science officer of the DSD and _my_ commanding officer?”

Saving the work file, Shockwave considered Thundercracker’s statement. Deliberately turning to face Thundercracker, Shockwave looked up at his laboratory partner’s optics and locked gazes with him. “You are my laboratory partner, and you speak for me. If Starscream has a problem with my requisition, tell him to contact me personally, and I will verify the information. Although he will argue, I believe he will not contact me, and ultimately he will take your word. Starscream prefers not to involve me, if at all possible.”

A look crossed Thundercracker’s face, followed by a slight smirk. The mech nodded, and pursed his lip plates. “I’ll do that,” he stated, and paused. “He’s terrified of you isn’t he,” his head tilted, watching the shorter mech in front of him. Shockwave was still formulating an answer when Thundercracker decided, “You don’t have to answer that,” and turned to head for the communications console.

Shockwave did not have to tell him to encrypt the communications. Briefly, the mech wondered what Thundercracker had been doing under Starscream’s command this entire time. There were emotions in his faceplate and pressing through his electromagnetic field when the subject had come up. In truth, Thundercracker seemed gleeful at the idea Starscream could be frightened, specifically scared of Shockwave. Hm.

It was not an issue regardless, and it did not require further thought from the scientist. What did were the experiments required to determine the necessary data to move forward on this project. It couldn’t just be Autobot and Decepticon; he would need to benchmark their communications and figure out what the differences were to start with, if any.

Then, he could work on modifying the device’s sensitivity and see if any difference between their factions existed in a more extreme spectrum. That would require further fine tuning of the device, and was an entirely valid proposal. Should he fail to find a way to make the device hone in on Autobots with the results of that research, he would need to see if there was a way to permanently upgrade, or update, Decepticon communications. While not ideal, considering the time and infrastructure it would take in order to make such a change, it was still plausible and better than individual shielding.

It could come with side benefits, if it came to convincing Megatron. An updated communications network could handle more data more expediently; no one would ever be the level of Soundwave, but improvements were _improvements_. The chief science officer could make a case.

Which made Shockwave realize it would be a worthwhile project to undertake regardless of the jammer project. This did not mean they did not need the Decepticon flier and the Autobot. It meant he could do more with the data than he had previously expected.

This was a pleasing thought, and Shockwave allowed himself to appreciate the moment; not a breakthrough, but a reminder of why he had started studying the sciences to begin with. These moments happened less during the war, when his work was focused on advancing the Decepticon cause and being crucial to victory.

“The communications are sent,” Thundercracker returned, arms folded across his chest, a taste of superiority in his field. “Starscream won’t be bothering you, but I don’t believe it would be wise to push his buttons too frequently. He does get a little agitated.”

Shockwave expected this. Unexpected, was the way the flier’s field briefly pressed into his own and made him feel superior in his own right. He had dozens of projects going on at anyone point, but this felt significant. If it hadn’t been for Thundercracker’s suggestion, he may have stalled again. “Excellent.”


	4. Strangelove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't just one mech to call when you need to nab someone fast. There's only one mech Thundercracker trusts for the job, though.

Thundercracker could _breathe_ again, his spark spinning with excitement as he stared at the open skies. He wasn’t in them yet and he could already feel the breeze on his wings, brushing against panels that had been in stale, underground air far too long. He had a destination to get to, an appointment to keep, but unlike when he’d arrived here it wasn’t urgent. In all likelihood he’d make it there first anyways.

Spreading his wings and thrusting into the air with one strong push, Thundercracker dizzied from the sensation over the remainder of his paneling. What was it, a lunar cycle? A stellar cycle? Whatever increment, it had been too long for the bomber, and he needed _this_. He’d need it with scheduled regularity if he was going to be stuck underground with the Decepticon Science Division’s chief science officer, too. It wasn’t like Shockwave had offered wing massages.

It wasn’t like Thundercracker would agree to them, even if he had. One hand, one cannon? No, thank you.

He wondered if there would be time to spend with Skywarp in that capacity. The profile of the Autobot which Shockwave provided indicated strict hours they would be able to spot or snag him, especially if they expected to make a clean get away. They’d have to wait for the Autobot’s routine to play out, grab him, and gun it. It sounded easy, which is why Thundercracker felt certain it would be anything but.

Plans rarely panned out the way they looked on paper. The closer plans took place to Autobot headquarters, the higher chances of failure. Thundercracker wasn’t a mathematician: in his processor it was a fifty-fifty chance. Either they’d pull this off without a hitch, or they wouldn’t. It wasn’t very scientific and the probabilities were incorrect, but the blue seeker couldn’t care less. He’d brought the taser and the tape. He’d wait to see what Skywarp brought before formulating a flexible plan for them to follow.

Thundercracker wished their rendezvous wasn’t so far from Shockwave’s lab, but safety protocols demanded it. He could at least re-review the profile. Again.

‘Vesper’ was a thin, small Autobot. A mini-bot, really, according to the measurements on the description. Two wheels, and an unfortunately placed headlight. Well, at least that was one less thing for the seekers to worry about, since it would have been difficult for the Autobot to blind them in self-defense. He was a warehouse manager, with a questionable chain of command. He reported to Prowl, but there was no existing data on whether or not that was his commanding officer. Still, the steadiest thing about him was when he left work: on time, exactly, every day. Not one milliklik later.

So in a perfect world, they could swoop in, grab the Autobot, and make off with him before the base forces had time to scramble and do anything about it. It still sounded too easy, and Thundercracker hated that. Part of being stuck in a lab for what felt like vorns meant he was out of touch with the shape of the war. Had the Autobots developed better anti-air defenses for their stations? Or were they still relegated to using the old-fashioned batteries that’d been used to shoot stray atmospheric garbage out of the sky? Skywarp would know.

“Hmmm, what’s a good looking jet like you doing in airspace like this?”

Angling his wings, Thundercracker boosted his thrusters and burst sideways before his memory caught up with him. Dropping speed, he looped back around and stared at the mech _cackling_ at the top of his vocalizer. “Skywarp! You scared the scrap out of me!” Speak of the devil. It was a startle Thundercracker hadn’t expected, and shouldn’t have after checking his estimated time of arrival to the rendezvous point. “How did you track me?”

The scout scoffed, batting the air flippantly. “It’s you, I know where you’ve been. I calculated the best trajectory to take to our meeting point,” he winked. “And I’m not fooled by how high you fly or how little attention you’re trying to draw. I know you, Thundercracker,” he pointed, reaching out but not touching him - their fields brushed together, sending a shiver through blue paneling. Skywarp turned to start on Thundercracker’s prior bearings. “Let’s get this over with. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can make some time for each other. Things have been awful in your absence, and I can’t take another cycle without your hands on my paneling.”

He’d have to, if they were going to get this Autobot back to Shockwave in a timely fashion. Before the Autobots caught on. Thundercracker had always been the voice of reason between them, even if that made him - in Skywarp’s assessment - _boring_. “We do this first, and we do it right. Then I’ll tickle your ailerons,” Thundercracker agreed, warming at the thought, and denying pleasure for business. It was important that his reputation precede him, and that was no different now that it had been before.

“Boring,” Skywarp tittered. “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

It took longer than Thundercracker expected for them to come to an agreed plan of action. Mostly, because Skywarp had no problems blowing the roof off a place to get something he needed, while Thundercracker considered that excessive. Worse, it attracted undue attention, which Skywarp was fast enough to evade while Thundercracker would lag behind.

They’d have to work together to pull this off. It was easier once Thundercracker appealed to Skywarp’s pride, reminding Skywarp there was no jet faster put a smirk on his face because it was _true_. This was an opportunity to leave the Autobots wondering what had happened, too late realizing that _the Skywarp_ had invaded their base and snatched one of their number! How would they know?

“Surveillance of course. They have cameras everywhere,” Thundercracker pointed out. “And the only thing they’ll see is you darting away with this little mini-bot, too late to do anything about it.”

Skywarp preened midair. “Very well, we’ll wait until he’s off shift, I’ll snatch him, bring him to you. You tase him, we’ll restrain him and bring him back to Shockwave.” His gaze moved slowly over Thundercracker’s panels, telling what Skywarp expected after their victory. Thundercracker was more than amenable, though he expressed it with a smile. He’d missed Skywarp more than their conversations revealed, because the dark recharging hours between conversations was when Thundercracker felt his absence the most.

“If we time this right, we won’t have to stick around their base long,” Thundercracker pointed out.

“If we time this right, we could mess around a little before we kidnap the Autobot,” Skywarp retorted, rolling beneath Thundercracker until their underbellies were separated by a mere span of air. Fields mingled, need driving need, heightening _want_. Skywarp was always tempting, but he’d learned his lessons the hard way. The permanent way.

“If we pull this off we’ll have more time to ‘mess around’.” Tempting as he was, Skywarp exercised little in the way of control. He was capable, he just didn’t _care_. “And you promised.” The put-off sigh from Skywarp said he’d made his point, and Thundercracker couldn’t help chuckling. They’d made an excellent pair, but where Skywarp led in berth, Thundercracker had to lead everywhere else.

Silence lengthened as they flew on, getting closer to the Autobot base before Skywarp asked one last question. “What’s the point of this anyways?”

Thundercracker couldn’t give him an answer. It wasn’t his to give, and technically the device Soundwave was working on was classified until the chief science officer felt the device was finished enough to display for further critique; those weren’t orders. Thundercracker knew from experience what lines he should, and should not, cross with Starscream. He felt more amenable to Shockwave, and therefore more likely to adhere to unspoken rules. “I don’t know,” he simply lied.

“Old Shocky is keeping secrets then? It wouldn’t be the first time,” Skywarp mused, starting to circle Thundercracker lazily as they kept flying. “Well, how do you suggest we get close to wait while remaining undetected, then?”

Thundercracker’s spark spun with excitement as he recalled a maneuver he’d used _once_ , positive Skywarp would enjoy it too. “Do you trust me, Skywarp?” He felt Skywarp’s gaze, thinking little of it until the scout jet tightened his circles, eventually flying close above Thundercracker; just far enough apart that their vertical stabilizers didn’t touch.

“Oh, Thundercracker, you wicked mech. I don’t know what it is,” he admitted as his vocalizer pitched up briefly, “but I can already tell I’m going to love it. Yes I trust you, and I can’t wait.”


	5. In the Air Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker realizes he respects Shockwave. Nothing's changed. It's not unusual. Shockwave is a good commander, and Skywarp still wants him. Nothing's changed.

Side by side, they fell. Thundercracker and Skywarp circled in the air currents, descending, twisting around each other as they maintained an upright position in root mode, thrusters towards the surface. The countdown on their displays were in millikliks. That’s how precise they needed to be. The air whistled around them, euphoric in their audials as they watched each other rushing through Cybertron’s atmosphere. Gravity pulled, and they were obliged.

It felt strange, not diving nose first. To anyone looking, they’d appear as nothing more than plummeting space debris. Even to scans or radar would misidentify them. The pattern wouldn’t match a _jet_. The Autobots would never know they were coming, and that was the point - stealth.

Stealth, and not the way Skywarp looked at Thundercracker when he caught the blue jet’s optics; not the way the rush of free fall filled his lines with fire or made him feel the most on-line since the last time he’d had a mission. Those were just a bonus. Clearly no reason to suggest such a risky maneuver.

It was a matter of the right timing, a game of dare as Skywarp stared him down. Who would fire up their thrusters first?

The first zero appeared in the countdown, and Thundercracker shifted away, giving them both space in case one of them missed the mark. The second zero appeared, and Thundercracker primed his thrusters. Thundercracker could feel the air starting to resist against the surface when Skywarp’s thrusters rumbled on, the scout disappearing from his sight in streaks of dark grey, purple, and black.

Thundercracker fired his immediately after, and his pedes touched the surface first. He didn’t so much as smirk when Skywarp landed next to him. “That wasn’t fair, you’ve done it before,” Skywarp crossed his arms with a soft huff. There was something adorable about him when Skywarp pouted.

“Then next time you’ll best me,” Thundercracker pointed out, chuckling. “All right - so chances of them detecting us on the way in are minimal. Vesper will be coming out soon. You go first and then I’ll,” his intake hung open as Thundercracker realized he was speaking to thin air. Well. He would have liked a chance to go over the plan one more time, as it was he opened an encrypted channel and waited.

It wasn’t long in truth. The _waiting_ made time stretch and disorient. Thundercracker couldn’t complain so long as he didn’t hear raid sirens sound off. They didn’t, but while the bomber waited, running scenarios through his processor, shadow-boxing the possibilities, his processor ignored the fact that they were succeeding. It was old superstition supported by experience; as soon as he recognized they were succeeding, _everything_ would fall apart. Anytime now, Skywarp would reappear somewhere nearby and startle him.

Turning to face the base, Thundercracker stared. Anytime now.

Worry began edging at his processor when a teal-mint blob fell from the sky, and Thundercracker caught it out of reaction. The little Autobot’s lights were flashing, but his intake was taped shut and his wrists and knees were bound together. He still kicked weakly in Thundercracker’s grip, but that might have been the mini-bot’s noted lack of strength. “Knock him out him and let’s go.” There was the attempt at a vocalization from Vesper, muffled by his closed intake.

Thundercracker took a moment longer to prepare their guest. It wasn’t ideal, but if Skywarp had warned him he could have been more prepared. “You are a Decepticon prisoner now, Vesper. I’m going to knock you out,” he told the mini-bot. “So that you don’t struggle and we don’t drop you. This will keep you in one piece.” Shockwave _needed_ him in one piece. While he was walking the Autobot through the facts, he slipped the taser just beneath some of the Autobot’s plating and pressed the button.

One pulse and the Autobot lay limp in his claws. Thundercracker stared for a moment before stowing the taser away and settling Vesper in his cockpit; that was easier than expected. He checked the lock, twice, and looked to Skywarp before taking off. The scout would catch up easily.

“So. Now that it’s done,” Skywarp purred from below, “shall we?”

Glancing down, Thundercracker shook his helmet. “It isn’t done until we’ve delivered the package. _Then_ we can,” a forced shudder slammed through his paneling when Skywarp shifted, and for a moment their cockpits touched. “Stop,” he begged, wanting what Skywarp offered, but also having work to do.

Skywarp put enough air between them for Thundercracker’s paneling to calm. His optics narrowed, gaze sweeping over Thundercracker as they flew. “You never turned down anything when you were working for Starscream. Remember that time, in the janitorial closet? Starscream was experimenting with some energon in the room on the other side of the door. If I recall, you had to switch off my vocalizer. I think you were trying to make me scream, the way you teased the cabling behind some of my seams,” Skywarp purred with a grin.

“I remember,” Thundercracker promised, having to exert more control than usual to keep the recollection from heating him. “This is different,” he stumbled on the word even though it was true. “Shockwave is serious…this is what he does, this is _all_ he does, is science,” Thundercracker found himself admiring the purple mech for a moment, and it didn’t stop when he shook his head. “He won’t just storm out of the room and abandon an experiment, and come back to try the same thing again. If something doesn’t work he puts it aside and works on something else until the solution is found. He’s relentless.” Productive.

It felt like a punch when Skywarp’s optics widened, and they both realized what he meant, if not what he’d said. Thundercracker admired the mech. It wasn’t on purpose, he’d swear, it wasn’t something he’d intended! Skywarp didn’t ask though, looking back over Thundercracker’s paneling. “All right. I’ll respect the boundaries you set for your new commanding officer,” he paused, gaze drifting again. “This doesn’t change anything between us, does it?”

“No,” the word snapped out in relief, alongside a laugh. “Not a thing, Skywarp,” Thundercracker promised. The feeling was mutual, by the grin Skywarp gave him. “As soon as we get the prisoner back to Shockwave, we’ll have time. It’s not like you’re going back to air command immediately,” Thundercracker reminded him. He’d be sticking around for some of Shockwave’s data collection, and would be subject to some tests of his own: the Decepticon flier, and the Autobot.

The look on Skywarp’s faceplates warmed him, sly and giddy. Nothing had changed between them. “Fine by me as long as I get to spend more time with you.” For the moment the scout stopped teasing him, moving to fly beside him as they flew back to Shockwave’s base.

They were close when Thundercracker felt a vibration in his cockpit. Another vibration. Glancing at Skywarp, then back forward when the scout didn’t seem concerned, Thundercracker flew a little faster. His companion kept up of course, but sent a ping that stood for a wordless question. “I think he’s awake,” Thundercracker sent back. Skywarp nodded, and thanks to proximity, Thundercracker put up with it. It felt like the mini-bot was attempting to kick and shake himself around. If his cockpit hadn’t been locked would have been a quick end for the tiny Autobot.

It hadn’t stopped Vesper from kicking. It only stopped once the jets had landed and Thundercracker’s cockpit flew open, letting the minibot fall into the bomber’s grip. “ _Stop_ that,” he hissed at the teal-mint thing.

“No!” Vesper yelped back. “Let me go! I - I won’t tell you anything! You’ll save yourself a lot of sparkache if you let me go, I don’t know anything important! No one tells me anything, I just do my job.” The tape over his intake had come loose or - more likely he’d been poking at it with his glossa once he’d come to and decided to start kicking when it had come loose enough for him to scream. Or negotiate? Admittedly Vesper looked ridiculous with most of the tape flapping loosely at one end of his intake crease.

“And _who_ would have information, little Autobot?” Skywarp stepped in beside Thundercracker, reaching to close his cockpit gently before turning his full focus on Vesper. “Who would be the tell-all if you won’t be?”

Falling to silence, the Autobot decided to kick and squirm instead, optics wide with panic. His movements were odd, but any offensive advantage was restricted. Thundercracker held his hand out, and Skywarp placed the roll of tape in it. This time the tape went around Vesper’s entire helmet, preventing any wayward glossa or mishaps from misplacing the muffler. Since he already had it out, Thundercracker took a moment to bind the Autobot’s pedes as well, and taped his arms down to this torso. “Got a marker?”

“What?” Skywarp sounded incredulous. “I mean, yes.” After it appeared in Thundercracker’s hand he started scrawling on the Autobot’s front plating. Skywarp read it quietly over his shoulder. “This is Vesper. Vesper…is very noisy and wiggly. We’ll be back soon…signed, Thundercracker.” Skywarp paused. “You’re going to just throw him on the elevator and hope for the best?”

“I deserve a little break after he kicked me from my own insides,” Thundercracker pointed out, walking to the elevator console with Autobot in hand to press the button. “I might as well tell you Vesper,” he warned as the elevator made it’s way up. “You’re now _Shockwave’s_ prisoner. Feel free to be as loud and brave as you want to him, but it won’t make any difference,” the doors opened and Thundercracker set the Autobot down at arm’s length. “My advice? Don’t kick him. He might remove your legs.” The doors closed silently on the Autobot’s wide-optic gaze.

After a moment of silence, Skywarp’s hands rested on Thundercracker’s shoulders, reassuring and firm. “ _Now_ we can go,” Skywarp concluded, grinning into the kiss Thundercracker turned to press into his lip plating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explicit 'chapter' that comes after this will be posted separately, with a link here once the update goes up, so readers can tailor their experience. Weird Science will remain teen rated and chapter updates will resume 2/25/21.
> 
> ***UPDATE*** The explicit chapter with the banging and clanging is available [here, if you're into that kind of rating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527647).


	6. Hip to Be Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Autobot is diminished, Shockwave's vision renews.

The mini-bot had pressed himself to the other end of the elevator when it opened to Shockwave’s view. Gathering the Autobot was manageable, even with his thrashing about. “Fear will not serve you,” Shockwave stated. “You will remain unharmed, provided you cooperate,” he paused on seeing what was written on the mini-bot’s chest plates. “Understood.” No one heard the acknowledgment but Vesper, who thrashed more.

“At this rate you will dislocate a gear. I understand your anxiety, but it serves no purpose.” The Autobot continued, and as Shockwave predicted Vesper’s movements weakened. “Calm yourself.” Shockwave was vaguely aware of his reputation outside the laboratory; less aware than he should be. It wasn’t important. He was a scientist, performing scientific endeavors on behalf of Megatron and the Decepticon cause. In that order.

It only occurred to Shockwave now that the Autobot might be terrified of _him_ , specifically.

Bringing Vesper to one of the berths where Shockwave continued perfecting his interrogation technology, he waited until Vesper stopped moving erratically to carefully unbind his arms and wrists, locking each into place. He followed through with his pedes, his knee-joints, and finally pulled the tape off his intake. “Y’know,” Vesper rasped, “I don’t think kidnapping mechs and strapping them down for experiments is exactly encouraging,” he said, vocalizer ticking up in meter.

“Regardless. My intention is not harm.”

“Okay. Sure.” The Autobot didn’t believe him, despite the choice of words. He should. Shockwave did not lie. Nevertheless, the mini-bot remained scared, and Shockwave couldn’t persuade him.

“Unfortunate,” Shockwave stated, turning to his tools. “I will now insert a fueling line.” Their subject needed to be healthy enough for him to conduct his research. Without consideration to the Autobot’s comfort, Shockwave performed the procedure. “You will receive enough energon to keep your functions on-line. You are not a strong Autobot,” that was part of why Vesper had been picked. “Conserve your energy. There is work to be done.”

Shockwave had also picked Vesper as an unlikely candidate to remember anything of worth about his laboratory or its location. It was unlikely he would realize the significance of what they were doing, of the experiments and research they were running. The Autobot quieted, and Shockwave began setting up his equipment, settling in for a vast amount of information. He could begin collecting data from Vesper now, and collect further from Skywarp once he was available to compare results.

The Autobot was already giving off signals: either trying to call for help, or subconsciously pinging. Nothing would get past the walls of this cavern, but Vesper couldn’t know that. Shockwave’s experiment hinged on the fact. Frequencies in the shape of numbers, graphical spires, and deep valleys appeared on the monitor. Steady readings, all recorded.

Fine-tuning the equipment, Shockwave attained further data: fractions within numbers, decimals that built detailed up ticks and down turns in his graphs. It was all interesting. Unfortunately none of it meant a thing until he could get Skywarp’s readings. Allowing himself to get lost in the data, Shockwave briefly considered turning the equipment on himself for additional readings. There was no bad data. Only data.

Interrupted by a ping from the elevator panel, he pulled back from the thought and checked the security systems. As expected, Skywarp and Thundercracker stood outside. Activating the elevator, Shockwave sank back into the data comfortably.

The expected scent of lubricant followed the seekers in. Shockwave waited for Thundercracker to call his attention to their presence, turning to face them both. “Excellent. I have begun scans on the Autobot subject; he is lined and,” resting wasn’t the right word. “Compliant. At this time.”

Glancing to the berth Vesper was strapped to, Thundercracker looked back and nodded. “Do we have to strap Skywarp down the same?”

Shockwave’s finials flinched. “Not unless he intends to fight us, or make the scanning process difficult. It would be conducive for him to lay on the berth next to the Autobot subject’s, at rest. That way the readings for both will be as close in control as possible.” The difference was that the flier would be calm. The Autobot was anything but, although he appeared to be conserving his energy.

“I suppose I could behave,” Skywarp chuckled, heading over to the berth beside Vesper’s and standing himself onto it. It wasn’t built for fliers. There would be some discomfort, and Shockwave kept that in mind as he began the readings. “So what’s this experiment for anyways, Shocky? Are you using your scanners to figure out how much better I am than a crumb of an Autobot?”

He waited for Skywarp to finish talking before starting the scans. “Individual performance could not be measured in this fashion. Thundercracker.” The blue flier behind him stood a little straighter. “Send the encrypted instructions to Skywarp.” Shockwave didn’t have more time to waste. A look passed between the two fliers at his command, and Shockwave noted it along with the tone Skywarp used on his next vocalization.

“Yeah _Thundercracker_ , send me the encrypted instructions.” Thundercracker’s optics narrowed. Shockwave recognized Skywarp’s acceptance by the signals he began sending out. Those, too, would not breech the walls of this cavern. Their sole purpose, valuable data towards his experiment, was being fulfilled.

Silence filled the cavern save for the soft **bwoop** and **blip** of processors and memory drives obtaining, interpreting, and retaining data. Thundercracker didn’t move, watching Skywarp as the secondary set of data and graphical information filled in. There were additional signals bouncing back and forth between them, additional sets of data Shockwave could not account for with the Autobot who was throwing open signals. Nor could Shockwave simulate the situation, as he did not have access to the Autobot’s encryptions.

Time passed as Shockwave gathered information. At regular intervals Thundercracker helped Skywarp off the berth, to stretch and to rest. They took recharge cycles together, where the Autobot fell into fitful recharge occasionally.

Cycles passed, solar and lunar. Regular energon feed and occasional prodding, mostly from Thundercracker, ensured the Autobot kept hailing for help. It was cruel in fashion, and while Shockwave did not strive to cruelty, data stream was more important than the Autobot’s comfort. While the low feed of energon ensured he would need some care when returned, his frame remained in-tact. True to irony, most of the damage done to the Autobot Vesper was in his own processor; and Vesper was not the only one effected by the data collection.

Shockwave noted the growing tension between the two fliers; even with his comparatively limited field, the friction between them pressed out, impossible to miss. It wasn’t his business. The data in front of him, nearly compiled, was.

Well into their second lunar cycle, when the data repeated itself a third time, Shockwave knew he had everything worth recording. The data stood complete. There was no bad data, yet the solution laughed at him, evading him as he read the figures.

There was no clear difference. Nothing discernible. As he suspected from the start. Autobots and Decepticons, all Cybertronians, did not have the kind of distinctions to to make a signal jammer immediately available and battle ready. Even without comparable data for encrypted transmissions, the result was clear.

“Stop,” Shockwave commanded in the middle of the current session. Skywarp’s data dropped, Vesper’s continuing until he turned off his equipment, enforcing a final save. The chief science officer began to break down and put away the equipment as he spoke. “Your time and assistance in this matter is appreciated, Skywarp. I will prepare the Autobot for his return. Until then, feel free to fuel. Thundercracker can prepare an extra portion for you to take with you. Recompense, for your time and cooperation.”

Both fliers stared at him as Thundercracker helped Skywarp off the berth. “So that’s - it then? And I assume you expect _me_ to take the Autobot back on your behalf, is that it?” Skywarp’s hands moved to his hips.

Shockwave recognized the body language and posturing, pausing to stare at the scout. “Yes. That is why you are being afforded additional energon for your services.” He continued putting the equipment away, heading to the Autobot’s berth to take out the energon line. With one scan Shockwave could assure the Autobot would not struggle. After he was unstrapped from the berth, Shockwave bound him to keep Vesper from harming himself, more than anyone else. The blinder was a further guarantee.

Thundercracker saw the Autobot and Skywarp to the surface as Shockwave finished cleaning and putting the rest of the equipment away. He would finish before his laboratory partner returned, and wait for Thundercracker to review the data with him. Although he couldn’t see an answer, that did not mean his partner would not.

“They don’t appear different,” Thundercracker pointed out as he stepped up behind Shockwave. “Unless I’m misreading it, or missing data,” the flier crossed his arms, optics shifting over the screens.

Reviewing the data one last time, Shockwave closed it and looked back at Thundercracker. “You are qualified to read this data, and qualified to interpret it. I have come to the same conclusion. There is not a significant enough distinction between Autobots and Decepticons to make this project work in a straightforward fashion. We will have to evolve in order to forward our cause.”

“Just for a signal jammer?” Disbelief coursed through Thundercracker’s field, clearer and more agitated than Shockwave felt it last. “That seems like a lot of work for one advantage in the field.” Shockwave’s optic wandered over Thundercracker’s plating; it was a good point.

The only rule in Shockwave’s laboratory was forward-thinking results. Thundercracker’s field simmered to calm as Shockwave built a plan of action. He was not tired of improving the technology made available to the Decepticon cause, but was he thinking forward _enough_? Were a few hundred gallons of energon shaved off the _Nemesis_ ’ fuel consumption and upgraded sighting systems on sniper rifles enough to mark his place in Megatron’s consideration?

“We started this experimentation in order to make a signal jammer. It would be remiss of us to stop there. We will do more, we will evolve the Decepticons to be so distinct that not only will this experiment succeed,” Shockwave refused to fail, “we will become superior to the Autobots on every level.” He paused, looking at the canon on his left arm. It had been with thought towards the future that Shockwave had developed this technology. Those same thoughts motivated him now.

Shockwave’s gaze returned to Thundercracker’s optics, holding his attention. “This experimentation will be top secret. No progress reports will leave this laboratory. We may have to run the experiments on each other in order to test them prior to field trials. I am aware this is not what you signed on for.” Tipping his helmet higher, Shockwave let his presence speak. “The answer you give will not affect your employ here, or my opinion of you. Are you willing, Thundercracker?”


	7. Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say time heals all wounds. 'They' never loved Shockwave.

_I hope he’s worth it._ Those were Skywarp’s last words to Thundercracker before he left. They replayed in Thundercracker’s processor again, as they had at Shockwave’s question vorns ago.

It hadn’t stopped the scout and the bomber from finding times to rendezvous when work became too stressful. It didn’t inspire Thundercracker to ask for a transfer back to Decepticon Air Command either; Skywarp made it painfully clear how he felt about that. In time the rendezvous became more trouble than their worth, and Thundercracker stopped reaching out. Skywarp would hold it against him later, but Thundercracker didn’t have time to care.

Shockwave was accommodating enough to allow Thundercracker alone time without question, even once picking up work on a primary project when Thundercracker needed the skies. It was tempting to use the chief science officer’s trust and take more than he needed, but temptation was tempered by the way Shockwave looked at Thundercracker on his return. He didn’t _ask _if Thundercracker was all right. He scanned him and found the answer in the readings for himself.__

__It was still a care, sympathy chipping away at Thundercracker’s carefully crafted barriers between the work and the personal. Through their partnership Shockwave and Thundercracker moved through primary projects efficiently, but thoroughly. Anything related to the jammer upgrades was secondary, sometimes tertiary, still top secret after all this time. Even Megatron didn’t know._ _

__When they failed a project, Thundercracker found that Shockwave didn’t mourn it. In his opinion no project was a failure unless no data resulted. New information could help other projects, and as with the signal jammer, some projects were put on the back burner until new information inspired progress. Slow, but steady._ _

__Above all else, Thundercracker learned Shockwave measured his time in project success; not in cycles or vorns, nothing a clock could determine. Work brought passion out in Shockwave in a calm, measured form. When Thundercracker had said _yes_ to Shockwave’s question, if he was willing, he’d noticed the scientist’s finials twitch._ _

__Anticipation? Appreciation? Sadism? The bomber still wasn’t sure. Regardless, Thundercracker learned to crave it. The attention when Thundercracker forwarded Shockwave’s success, the way the blue bomber could read the scientist’s body language no one else could. How Shockwave looked at Thundercracker when he thought the flier wasn’t paying attention. The chief science officer’s field was reserved, difficult to decipher, and Thundercracker had become fluent._ _

__Finally the solar cycle had come. The lab was prepped, the modifications had been tested independent of a host and found _exemplary_. Shockwave’s word._ _

__Thundercracker would be happy if he made it out of this surgery alive and functioning at prior levels. Anything else was a bonus, as Thundercracker was acutely aware of the things that could go wrong in surgery. Shockwave had made it a priority to transmit a list, but Thundercracker wasn’t interested in memorizing it._ _

__The last thing he remembered before induced stasis was wanting to make an impression, telling Shockwave how he felt without words, in case it all went wrong. Thundercracker took Shockwave’s hand, expecting a recoil at the brief startle in the mech’s field when he looked at the patient. When Shockwave’s field stilled, Thundercracker kissed the back of that hand. It was the last thing he remembered before waking up._ _

__Now Thundercracker stared at his upgraded frame in a tarnished mirror metal. Battle damage to his angles and chips in his paint had been smoothed and filled in, the colors restored. A little broader in the wings, but otherwise his dimensions remained the same. _I hope he’s worth it._ Flexing his fingers into a fist, Thundercracker watched a single spark crackle and fizzle into nothing. Right…there was new equipment to learn._ _

__Turning his hand over, knuckles up, Thundercracker felt himself smirk at the chain of crackling energy playing across the surface at his command. “Ah. It works,” Shockwave noted. “Are you optimal? Your scans are reading well.”_ _

__Thundercracker translated what Shockwave meant, his smirk softening to a smile. “I feel - normal,” he reported. “Awake, and ready. When do we begin my training and the final phases of experimentation?” He shifted, wings briefly flexing. All his panes were in place, nothing felt like it was catching or improperly overlapped. When he transformed everything would work; Thundercracker didn’t need to do it to know. Shockwave’s attention to detail and refusal to accept less than perfection ensured it._ _

__“You should rest. Refuel,” Shockwave stated. “Ensure all systems are functioning correctly for at least another solar cycle before we move on to the nest stage.”_ _

__So tomorrow, then. Thundercracker turned to face Shockwave fully, reminded again that Shockwave always felt larger in his estimation than the mech stood. The sum total of all they managed to do together made Thundercracker feel he should be dwarfed, even when he looked down. “I have too much energy to rest, Shockwave.” Seeing himself made Thundercracker bold, daring; he wanted more, _right now_._ _

__His lines chilled when Shockwave responded, “I could command Skywarp here for you.”_ _

__“No,” Thundercracker snapped. “I don’t want Skywarp. I want _you_.” How could Shockwave miss this? For all his high-powered perception, for how detail oriented Shockwave was, he’d missed what was directly in front of his optic. “Shockwave.”_ _

__The chief science officer’s gaze did not move from Thundercracker’s. “Very well.”_ _

__Thundercracker expected an argument. An excuse. Something, anything, other than acceptance. “So - that’s it?”_ _

__“You have me, Thundercracker.” Shockwave’s finials twitched. “I am here, you are here. We’re the only ones that have been in this laboratory for vorns. We’re partners.” His gaze couldn’t flinch, but Thundercracker felt his sincerity from his tone to his field. “It is your physical needs I find myself unable to fulfill.” Thundercracker’s processor started spinning again, trying to understand._ _

__“Then you’re not wholly my partner,” the flier pointed out with a frown._ _

__Shockwave’s movements ceased. “Incorrect. I am no less your partner, than Skywarp is your lover. They are not mutually exclusive.” Thundercracker knew Shockwave didn’t miss anything. This was more analysis than he’d expected after coming off the high of such a successful procedure. After admitting his feelings to Shockwave and having them accepted. Thundercracker wanted more, and he wasn’t going to get it. In a rare show of insight Shockwave concluded, “I have misunderstood your intention.”_ _

__Reaching up, Tundercracker palmed the side of Shockwave’s helmet, optics off-lining while he gathered his thoughts. “Skywarp and I have a physical relationship, yes,” Thundercracker admitted, hand pulling back. “It isn’t the same thing that I want with you, Shockwave.” This was a revelation, speaking the words aloud. “I want everything a partner usually gets. I want your time and attention, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I find you attractive in ways that make my engine hum.” Would that help Shockwave understand? Could he _be_ any clearer?_ _

__The scientist’s gaze tilted downward. Thundercracker knew he’d understood, for better or for worse._ _

__“You are a highly intelligent mech, Thundercracker. Symmetrical, attractive. You learn quickly and apply those lessons every day. I could have hoped for no one better in the position you currently occupy.” Thundercracker felt an exception coming, and his spark already ached. “I am ill equipped to support you in an emotional or physical capacity. A mental, intelligence based capacity I can handle.”_ _

__On one hand, Shockwave made his limits clear and succinct; on the other, it was the last thing Thundercracker wanted to hear. “If you have no experience in those fields, Shockwave, I could teach you. That could be a part of our partnership, learning from each other, teaching one another. I’ve learned so much from you, even with my innate curiosity. Let me do the same for you.”_ _

__Uncertainty roiled through Shockwave’s field, and for the first time Thundercracker understood the sensation was personal to _Shockwave_ , and no reflection on himself. “I know how to interface, Thundercracker. I understand the concept of emotions and how most mechs feel and process them, on a scientific level. I do not experience emotions the same way. I fixed that.” Shockwave did not extrapolate further._ _

__This time, Thundercracker did not ask. He wasn’t psychic, and couldn’t know if Shockwave had a bad experience in the past, or if it was something else. Regardless, his heightened emotions calmed and Thundercracker felt something short of pity for the scientist. Reaching out, Thundercracker took Shockwave’s hand as he had on the berth and squeezed it. “What is the next course of action, partner?”_ _

__Shockwave’s gaze returned to Thundercracker’s. “Once we have fully tested your upgrades, we will perform the procedure again. On me.”_ _

__His spark ached, but Thundercracker was committed. Whatever it took._ _


	8. Chain Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you nail the presentation to your managers.

Although he wasn’t there, Shockwave ensured his presence was felt at the presentation for their work; Thundercracker was there on his behalf, with the conference room set up to his specifications. Shockwave and the visual presentation would appear on the large screen covering the long wall opposite the door. Thundercracker would field questions, and demonstrate.

Shockwave felt a touch of amusement squeeze through his narrowed emotional firewall. He looked forward to the presentation, _specifically_ the demonstration of the signal jammer. Thundercracker hadn’t arrived with enough time to talk to anyone about what would happen today, and Shockwave had only advised there would be a demonstration of a new device to aide them in the war against the Autobots. It explained the vehicon in the room, not that Shockwave would need him, as this device wasn’t used on an individual.

Utterly still, Shockwave waited until most of the attendees had entered. Thundercracker, of course. Megatron, Soundwave, and the vehicon who showed up early but not before Thundercracker. They’d needed time to secure the connection through the blue bomber’s comms equipment, to ensure both audio and visual worked.

“Greetings, Shockwave,” Megatron rumbled from his place at the table, placing both hands on the surface to lean forward over it. “It’s good to see you after all this time. Thundercracker has told us a lot about being an assistant in your laboratory, and I’ve seen the results. You fail to disappoint,” he chuckled.

“Of course, Lord Megatron,” Shockwave stated.

“Additionally he tells us you have a very _special_ presentation for us today. I have to admit, I have no idea why you called us here for a meeting when you could have sent the specs to Soundwave and moved your project forward!” Megatron had a sense of the theatrical, and Shockwave didn’t miss the forced edge in his voice commanding an explanation. “So here we are, to see what you couldn’t simply send over an encrypted communication.

Impatience. Megatron had a lot to organize and command, even more places to be. For Shockwave their leader had time, but not in excess. “Let’s begin,” Shockwave stated, bringing up the data and speaking over it, explaining. “Several vorns ago Thundercracker and I began experimenting on a way to shut down Autobot communications. The clear issue was that any device which could block Autobot communications while disregarding encryptions would also effect the Decepticons and our communications equipment. It would be a complete communication black-out for all parties involved.

“In verifying this information, we determined that there is no discernible difference between Autobots, and Decepticons, at our very base. Cybertronians, still, without comprehensible divergence even after the war began. Our focus had been in other areas: weapons, armor, ship technology. To this end, Thundercracker and I embarked on a series of experiments to _evolve_ our faction. To make us better, not only for the signal jamming device, but in other ways as well.”

Megatron’s posture had relaxed as Shockwave explained. “That explains why the mech before me doesn’t match the visual specifications I’d known prior to his employ with you,” Megatron’s optics shifted briefly to Thundercracker. “And here I thought it was just a paint and polish.”

“Not at all my Lord,” Thundercracker provided.

“ _Clearly_ ,” Megatron snipped. “Don’t keep me in suspense, let’s have it. Soundwave, are you ready?” The Decepticon leader glanced to his second in command, who lifted his helmet to face him. “Excellent. Shockwave, proceed with your demonstration of the jammer device. Soundwave will verify how effective it is.” Megatron had the look of a cybercat that just ate the zapmouse; Shockwave could not interpret if he expected the experiment to fail or succeed.

“Thundercracker, proceed,” Shockwave stated. Silence filled the presentation room, and remained. Megatron looked at Soundwave, who looked back up at their war lord, silent still. The silence lengthened, and the mute Decepticon brought a readout up on his visor. Shockwave could read it through the visual transmitter attached to Thundercracker’s helmet: it was an outage report of communications on the _Nemesis_ , including Soundwave’s own equipment which had been effected regardless of his artful encryptions. “As you can see, Lord Megatron, the connection facilitated by Thundercracker’s upgraded equipment has ensured my presentation remains uninterrupted.”

Finished with the readings, Megatron looked back at the screen and rumbled a hum. “I do see that, Shockwave.”

“It is not the only thing,” Shockwave found the narrow space in Megatron’s pause to cut in; he recognized now that it was a matter of drama, completely unnecessary, and Shockwave enjoyed it. “Thundercracker, please show our Lord Megatron your other upgrade.”

Standing a little taller, Thundercracker moved forward to the table with the other mechs. “To be clear, we have displayed the upgraded communication equipment and protocols. In addition, I’ve been given more resilient armor plating, my wings have been upgraded to make periods of silent gliding possible, I’ve been given this fresh coat of paint, a killer polish, and to top it all off?” Thundercracker lifted his hands, a sudden arc of static electricity arcing between them. “Conductors that allow me a yet untested edge in combat.”

Megatron lifted a hand. “I don’t need to see more. Thundercracker, please turn off the jammer.” Stepping back from the table, Thundercracker followed the command. A sense of satisfaction edged into Shockwave’s awareness as the _Nemesis_ ’ communications came back on-line. “Shockwave, you’ve outdone yourself,” Megatron grinned, showing off his set of sharp denta. “But it does seem to me that your work requires field testing.”

“Of course, my lord,” Shockwave did not expect less. “We are prepared at any time.”

:: _A warning: preferable._ :: Soundwave’s communication came through as the door opened. :: _Retribution: imminent._ :: Shockwave did not understand, even as Starscream strolled into the room with his inflated sense of authority. The air commander’s optics scanned the room, face shifting from aversion veiled in deference to Megatron and Soundwave, to sheer revulsion at Shockwave and Thundercracker.

Then he bowed with an exaggeration of motion Shockwave could never understand, much less replicate. “My _Lord_ Megatron,” the air commander smiled, “so good of you to call. Lieutenant Soundwave, Chief Science Officer Shockwave,” he paused on the mech who had once been under his command, silver lip plating shifting into a sneer. “Thundercracker.”

Without being present, Shockwave could sense the dissonance. It effected him, even at this range, finials rippling in a briefly aggressive posture. “Air Commander Starscream. To what do we owe your presence,” Shockwave asked without interest. Starscream would predictably regale them to his purpose, so Shockwave took control of conversation immediately.

Starscream looked to Megatron, who nodded. “I’m here to take my subordinate back of course. You’ve had your time with him, and done some amazing things, but while he’ll be acting in a _combat capacity_ for the Decepticon cause, Thundercracker will remain under my command. He’ll test the upgrades under my command. Report his findings back to you under my command, and will remain under my command after.”

Weighted silence filled the presentation room for nanokliks before Shockwave cut through it. “No.”

Stepping back, the silver jet’s panels flared slightly. “Excuse me?”

“Excused,” Shockwave stated, declining an explanation with a faint hope that the air commander would show himself out at the rebuttal. He did not, and Shockwave forced his finials to still, to keep his agitation concealed. He did not offer further, and Starscream sputtered for an answer.

“ _No_?! You cannot simply tell Megatron _no_ ,” Starscream huffed, close to displaying part of his namesake.

Standing straighter, Shockwave worked through Starscream’s tantrum by assessing the facts. “Megatron is yet to give orders. Further, I will not defer to the air commander in matters of my scientific experimentation. Thundercracker is no longer your subordinate, and I will not allow him to waste away in a laboratory where he did little more than clean up your messes and organize your equipment.”

“ _Gentlemechs_ , please,” Megatron chuckled, optics flashing briefly in Shockwave’s direction. “Let’s settle this like ranking officers, and not like vehicons. Shockwave, your experiments need field trials, and you are relegated to a laboratory as your creativity is too precious to be captured or otherwise lost. Starscream, on the other hand, is air commander, and anything that goes on with a flier in combat is technically under his jurisdiction. Let’s consider this a _joint_ operation. Thundercracker, you will run field trials on Shockwave’s experimental equipment during the missions you are given by Starscream. Starscream, you will not stick Thundercracker in a lab to rot, and you _will_ give him field missions, so Shockwave can refine his experiments. Shockwave, you will do as you are told,” Megatron’s tone dropped, and Shockwave’s finials dipped.

“Understood, Lord Megatron,” Shockwave confirmed.


End file.
